Un Viaje Inesperado
by JanePoppy
Summary: ¿Cuál será la sorpresa que tienen Carlisle y Esme para su familia?
1. Capitulo I

Jasper POV

En el momento en que Esme puso un pie dentro de la casa, pude sentir el cambio de humor de mis hermanos. Por como nos miraba, todos sabíamos que algo se traían entre manos. Vi como Emmett se retorcía nerviosamente en su asiento. Seguramente creía que él había hecho algo malo. Edward hizo una mueca de repugnancia al tiempo que miraba a mi hermano. Por su expresión podía deducir que la preocupación de Emmett se debía a sus recientes "momentos en pareja" con Rosalie, de seguro pensaba en todas las veces que los habían pillado. La verdad yo no me preocuparía si fuera él, nuestros padres nunca habían dicho nada al respecto.

Me volví hacia Alice. Ella ya se habría enterado hace tiempo de lo que nuestros padres nos tendrían preparado, pero como no me había dicho nada y yo la sentía tan nerviosa como nosotros, supuse que Carlisle y Esme seguirían "decidiendo" lo que harían a continuación. Recordé el día en que nos habían dicho que nos tenían una sorpresa. Alice había tratado con todas sus fuerzas ver algo sobre el tema, pero no logró saber nada. Edward tampoco, gracias al esfuerzo que hicieron para mantener el secreto fuera de su alcance pensando en cosas que de nada sirvieron para informarnos.

Rosalie era la única que sostenía la vista fija en los recién llegados. En sus ojos se divisaba un reto, algo así como si les estuviera diciendo que ya tenía un berrinche especial para todo lo que dijeran y que no le favoreciera a ella. No la miré más, me daba miedo.

De pronto, Alice se paró bruscamente, se fue corriendo y se encerró en nuestra habitación. Hice ademán de seguirla pero Carlisle me detuvo y me volví a sentar. La sala se inundó de tensión. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho a Alice huir me preocupaba y preocupaba a los demás. No habían pasado ni tres segundos cuando Edward también se fue a su habitación. Aunque él lo hizo con más tranquilidad y lentitud, algo no andaba bien. Supe que Edward y Alice ya se habían enterado de nuestra sorpresa, me relajé un poco al oír a Alice correteando de un lado al otro en la habitación y sentirla feliz. Si estaba así, era porque se hallaba en su estado normal. Al tranquilizarme el resto de los que aún estaban allí también bajaron un poco la guardia. Eso me alivió aún más. Estaba listo para oír las noticias.

Esme tomó la mano de Carlisle y juntos dieron un paso al frente. Al verlos felices me relajé por completo. ¿Qué cosa podrían hacer para que nos sintiéramos así de intranquilos? Me sentí como un estúpido al darme cuenta de que no podía ser nada terrible; al fin y al cabo eran nuestros padres y jamás habían hecho algo que de verdad nos perjudicara.

-Chicos, al fin les diremos cuál es la sorpresa en la que hemos estado ocupados toda la semana - la voz de Esme sonaba relajada y divertida, y yo sabía que así se sentía -. Su padre y yo lo hemos estado pensando mucho y, bueno...

-¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! - Gritó Alice alegremente mientras bajaba las escaleras. Traía tres maletas de color violeta seguramente repletas de ropa y un bolso más pequeño colgado de su hombro. La miré e inmediatamente corrí a ayudarle.

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Emmett estalló y comenzó a reír:

-¡Vaya susto que me han dado! Creí que habíamos hecho algo malo y que nos regañarían - se quedó pensando -. Ni siquiera sé porque lo pensé, ustedes nunca han sido tan graves con nosotros y...

Emmett calló. Todos callamos. Edward llegó por las escaleras y se veía bastante feliz, pero eso cambió cuando se encontró con nosotros. No hubo necesidad de mirarlo siquiera. Él ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cada par de ojos se posó en la única mujer rubia de la casa, ahora habría que averiguar cómo reaccionaría Rosalie.


	2. Capitulo II

**Rosalie POV**

¿Va…Vacaciones? ¿Será cierto, o es otro de los "estupendos planes" de Carlisle y Esme para que trabajemos? No, es cierto. Edward está feliz, Alice también. Sólo puede ser algo bueno.

Más les vale.

- Y… - Comencé – Estas "vacaciones" ¿En dónde serían?

No quería que supieran que estaba emocionada con la idea. Hice lo posible para que Edward no pudiera adivinar mis pensamientos. Corría el riesgo de que mis hermanos me vieran como alguien más a quien hacerle sus bromitas.

- Es una sorpresa Rosalie, por lo menos lo es para ustedes tres -. Esme nos señaló a Jasper, Emmet y a mí - Estamos seguros de que el lugar les gustará tanto como a nosotros.

- Por supuesto, los que poseen mágicos poderes de hada se enteran de todo mientras nosotros nos tenemos que contentar con tratar de sonsacarles la información a cambio de estúpidos favores -. Emmet, mi osito, gracias.

- Jasper también tiene 'mágicos poderes de hada' -. Alegó Edward - ¡Y los míos son los menos patéticos aquí!

- ¡HEY! - Alice saltó - Por lo menos nosotros somos originales. Leer mentes, pfff, de esos sobran.

Pude ver como la discusión ganaba terreno entre mis hermanos. Jasper estaba a punto de explotar gracias a tanta ira. Carlisle y Esme intentaban tranquilamente, aunque sin éxito, detener la pelea. Mientras yo disfrutaba de la función.

- Emmet, a nadie le importa tu ropa interior, ni cómo se te vea puesta.

- ¡Deja de mi mente en paz, hadita! O ni te imaginas dónde puede acabar TU ropa interior.

- Chicos, cálmense por favor -. La voz de Carlisle apenas se escuchó.

- Pues eso es todo lo que se ve en tu futuro, querido hermanito.

Jasper apretó los puños.

- ¡No vayan a romper nada! - Dijo Esme viendo hacia dónde iba a parar todo esto.

- Lo único que voy a romper hoy va a ser la cabecita del hadita-lee-mentes.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues ven y demuest…

- ¡BASTA! - El grito de Jasper me tomó por sorpresa. - Basta…

Todos callamos. Jasper volvió a tomar asiento, así como el resto de la familia. Solo yo permanecí de pie. Estaba decidida a hacerles esto lo más difícil posible.


	3. Capitulo III

**Alice POV**

Agradecí sobremanera la interrupción de Jasper. De otro modo la casa habría quedado hecha pedazos. Pude ver que no iba a ser fácil convencer a Rosalie. Pero la idea de unas relajantes vacaciones era tan llamativa que no me importó. Me propuse escapar de allí lo más pronto posible para evitar otra discusión.

Sabía desde mucho antes que Edward podría llevar a Bella con nosotros, así que decidí darle una mano con su equipaje. Era obvio que a ella no le gustaría la idea pero de todas formas enviaría a ese par de tórtolos a dar un paseo mientras yo hacía unos "par" de ajustes dentro de la maleta de Bella. Vi a Edward sonreír, siempre le gustaron los cambios que hago con la ropa de Bella y eso me da algo de ventaja. Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Significaba que me dejaría hacerlo, de hecho, me llevaría en su auto.

Jasper debió sentir mi prisa y entusiasmo, porque me miró con esa adorable expresión diciendo '¡No me dejes aquí solo por favor!'. Pero así eran las cosas, no podía llevarlo a casa de Bella. Me despedí de él dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla para luego estar junto al Volvo de Edward dos segundos después. No quería quedarme un minuto más en esa habitación.

_- __Gracias por dejarme ir hermanito. Tengo grandes ideas para que Bella se luzca durante las vacaciones._

Comencé a hablarle a través de mi mente para que ni Esme ni Carlisle pudieran impedirme llevar a cabo mi plan.

_-_ No importa, de todas formas quería saber si pudiste ver algo sobre cómo va a terminar todo esto.

Subimos al auto y, como siempre, Edward salió manejando como un loco. Aunque debo admitir que me encanta manejar como un loco.

_- La verdad es que lo único que pude averiguar es que sí vamos a ir, sobre lo de Rosalie… _

- Sí. Yo también noté que estaba esforzándose bastante para que nadie pudiera entrar en su mente. Supongo que tú tampoco sabes lo que va a hacer a continuación.

_-__ No, no lo sé. Primero vino con que iba a quemar la casa, pero por supuesto no me lo creí. También hubo una oportunidad en la que la vi quedarse aquí sola mientras nosotros estábamos fuera. Tampoco me lo creí. Definitivamente está tratando de confundirnos. Y conociéndola no se dará por vencida hasta que se salga con la suya._

Edward calló, los dos sabíamos lo difícil que es lidiar con Rosalie.

_-_ Sobre tus planes con la ropa de Bella…

- ¡Tranquilo! No será nada terrible - Había recordado que ya podía hablar - En todo caso, estoy segura de que amarás todas y cada una de las prendas. Especialmente el color.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, fui yo la que se acercó a la puerta para tocar el timbre. Saludé a Charlie lo más amablemente posible, sabía que Edward necesitaría ayuda para convencerlo de llevarse a su única hija junto a su misterioso novio, lejos de Forks, en compañía de cuatro adolescentes y una pareja muy amistosa pero irresponsable al mismo tiempo (con respecto a las libertades que les daban a sus cinco hijos adoptivos). Pero estaba segura de que Charlie diría que sí al final. Edward lo saludó también, preguntándole como estaba y si le había ido bien con el caso de aquel chico desaparecido. Luego subimos hasta la habitación de Bella, ya que ella no había bajado aún. La encontramos tirada en la cama, con sus audífonos puestos escuchando su nana, la que Edward había grabado para ella hacía dos o tres semanas.

Decidí dejarlos solos un momento y bajé para despejarle un poco el camino a Edward en su misión de convencer a Charlie. Cuando bajé estaba viendo el partido de béisbol de la semana pasada. Era mi oportunidad.

- Charlie, estoy segura de que ya sabes cómo termina el juego.

Charlie volteó tomando el control remoto y apagando el televisor.

- Si lo sé Alice - respondió, mientras se levantaba a botar una lata de Coca-Cola. Yo lo seguí a la cocina. - Es sólo que no tenía nada más que hacer. Pero si quieres hablar mientras, podemos conversar un poco. Ven, siéntate

Me senté en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Luego de hacerse un sándwich y ofrecerme uno, sin éxito, se acomodó frente a mí y empezó a comer.

- ¿Segura que no quieres Alice? Este jamón está delicioso.

- No gracias. Prefiero mantener mi dieta, si no te molesta - yo siempre estoy a dieta, pensé.

Se formó un silencio en el que Charlie devoraba su colación y yo lo observaba pacientemente. Dejé pasar unos minutos antes de comenzar con el plan. Y sabía exactamente cómo iba a convencerlo.

- Charlie… - levantó la vista hacia mí mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta. - ¿Tú has ido a París?


End file.
